


A un passo dal ‘bacio’

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Nero carceriere [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Introspection, Suicide, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dudley è cambiato completamente dopo l’esperienza coi dissennatori.What if.





	A un passo dal ‘bacio’

A un passo dal ‘bacio’

Dudley allargò le braccia, abbandonandosi, scosso da tremiti, la sua pelle flaccida era umida di sudore freddo e i suoi pantaloni erano sporchi della sua urina.

< Non è solo come se tutta la felicità fosse stata risucchiata via, ma come se non ce ne potesse essere mai più dell’altro. Come se non ci fosse una soluzione a tutta l’oscurità che mi circonda > pensò.

Sentiva qualcuno succhiare, una mano gelida si posò sulla sua guancia.

< Un nemico invisibile, qui per punirmi.

Per Josh… perché si è impiccato nel suo garage a causa delle prese in giro che gli facevamo io e i ‘ragazzi’ > pensò.

[107].


End file.
